Forget me, not
by Knights of Silence
Summary: If you grow old, and whither away. Mind crumbling, forgetting everything you hold dear... promise I will not be forgotten. GodsAU.
1. Chapter 1

_Forget me, not._

_When you're alone, remember I was always there for you._

_When you're afraid, remember how I held you._

_When you're lost, remember I always found you._

_When you fall into despair, remember my smile._

_When you mourn me, remember I live on with you._

_But please don't forget me._

_"Children, this is a story of a young god and a human. One who knew nothing of death, and one bound to die one day. It is a sad tale to be told, yet it still needs to be heard. So I, young ones, shall tell you this tale. Keep in mind, not all stories have happy endings. So let me take you back. All the way back to the beginning._"

* * *

><p>Part one<p>

Alone

Snowflakes floated down to the rough mountain surface. Each crevice of the mountainous area had filled with a feet of snow, it somewhat betrayed the light trickle that danced across the night sky. The moon illuminated the white flakes making the ground sparkle like a thousand white diamonds. And, although the wind was chilly, the village in the valley was calmly enjoying its winter days.

The lush forest, though many trees had empty branches, had an abundance of both wild life and thick shrubbery. Icicles hung low on in the branches of each tree. So low, that perhaps an unsuspecting visitor to the wooded area would run into them. No tracks, footprints or paw prints, were found, even if there had been any form of wildlife, they would have been covered within the hour.

At this time, deep within the dusky hours of twilight, most villagers slept. The children had been tucked away into their beds by parents long before. And even the adults had fallen into a comfortable sleep. It was a peaceful time, where there was no rush of carriages through the street. No loud clanking of thehorses' shoes against concrete or gravel. Only solitude.

Between the tree branches on the outskirts of town, yellow eyes looked up that the starless night sky. Even though no light showed, and the valley was filled with an overwhelming darkness, the stars remained invisible to those eyes. Wind blew, forcing purple hair across pale skin. Yellow eyes closed and short purple bangs were pushed back into place.

_What am I doing here again? _The purple haired boy said, opening his eyes once the breeze had died down. A snowflake came down to kiss his nose. His yellow eyes stared at it until it melted. _So pretty._

Turning his head, ever so slightly, in the direction of the village, a small flash of black crossed his vision. He rolled his illuminatingyellow eyes and ignored the raven. But the bird set its claws down on the branch across from the small boy. Letting black wings spread out wide, he called. "Shino-dono, Masuta-dono has been looking for you. It's time to return home."

"I don't like that form Murasame. Take the other one before speaking with me." Shino said dully, leaning against the old oak of the tree he perched himself on.

The raven sighed. His master was so spoiled sometimes. But nevertheless he did as the boy commanded. Throwing his wings in front of his beak, his feathers melted away leaving the sleeves of the black kimono he wore. He didn't grow very much, he was hardly taller than the purple haired boy. His skin was silky, smooth and pale. The only features that could relate him to the raven he had once been, were his violet-red eyes and feathery black hair that fell just below the nap of his neck in the back, and brushed his eyelashes in the front.

"Shino-dono, it's time to go back to our own place." Murasame brushed his fingertips against the dark bark of the old tree.

Shino's eyes moved listlessly over his unwanted company. Yellow irises skimmed over the village. Maybe next time he could escape his father's and brother's watchful eyes, he would play with the humans of the village. Not that he understood what the difference was between him, gods, and humans.

As Murasame jumped down from the tree, and the short boy went to follow, he couldn't help but feel he had already visited this place before. But when he tried to picture it, his mind went blank. He felt it so strongly, but he had no idea why this place would mean anything to him. He shrugged it off.

_Maybe in other time, some other life, I once spent a great deal of time here. Now, it feels like I'm just trying to get back. _

But gods only live one life, unlike humans.

* * *

><p>Who knows how long it had been since that day. By the time the purple haired boy escaped again, the snow had not only stopped falling but had melted away. The wooded area was filled with greenery. The moon didn't hang high in the sky this time, instead, the sun hadn't even risen to its full peak yet.<p>

Laughter of children could be heard echoing loudly through the village. The small community looked livelier than ever. The land surrounding them was coarse and hard to work on, but still several older men worked away on the village farmland just outside of the forest. The crops, Shino guessed, were only enough for the village to survive on. It looked like tiring pointless work to him.

His yellow eyes glided over children who played tag in the fields that weren't being used as small farms. Boys and girls of various ages cowered away from one boy, the one they named 'It'.

Shino watched them from his tree. His long girlish hair brushed against his white kimono. He forced it behind an ear, wishing he had short hair like the boy chasing others around.

He wasn't a tall boy, maybe one of average height. His eyes were big and blue, just shades darker than his hair. But the way that he laughed as he scooped the young rosette haired girl up into his arms made Shino envious.

After all, not many people could see gods among them. Over the years of escaping to the human world, Shino found this to be the cruelest of truths. He had often listened to the tales of his brother, when he was far younger, and never had his brother been noticed by a human unless he forced himself into a mortal form. But even that came with restrictions. However, his brother had lived the life of a human hundreds of years ago, returning to his godhood after death, and never again. His brother told him how trifling it was, how horrible. He never spoke a word of greatness. It only made Shino want it that much more.

So the yellow eyed boy looked on longingly. Wishing he was one of them, even if only for a short time. Even if he died a horrible death and had to remember the pain and agony for a millennium. He still looked on with lonely eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back. <strong>

**All thanks to my great beta reader Miraki-chan**

**Thank you for making this readable! **

**Umm disclaimer- not mine**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Forget me, not_

Part two

Of watching the days go by

Shino watched the children play for what he thought was almost everyday. Their games seemed never ending. They would come out at dawn, play till midday, taking only short breaks to catch their breath. From sun up till sun down, the small villagers would run around the field.

As time passed so did seasons. The leaves on the trees turned from the lively shade of green to a rusted color before falling to the ground. Sometimes Shino would notice a child every now and again missing from the field. Although they would always show up a few days later, so he never thought much of it.

Sometimes Shino would find himself waiting for the blue haired boy. Over time the boy had grown taller, is hair cut shorter. Every now and again, the small god would find himself unable to tell who was who. Even if it had seemed like only a day to him, weeks and sometimes months would pass between his visits.

One day, Shino leaned on his branch watching, wait for the children to show up. Snow had once again covered the ground. The sun peeked over the eastern mountains as if greeting the world. The purple haired boy waited and waited, until his eyes fluttered shut with the winter chill surrounding him.

* * *

><p>Shino left after a day of waiting and no one coming to the field. For the first time in a very long time, he felt lonely, almost betrayed. He wanted nothing more than to see what silly game they had intended to play that day.<p>

As he mumbled about it, and thought it over in his bedroom chamber, he realized something for the first time. None of those humans would care if he watched, or even sometimes pretended to join in. He wasn't one of them, he never would be. They lived in different worlds. They couldn't touch him, couldn't see him, wouldn't notice him. As they grew old, he would remain the same. Forever and always.

At first, he was sad. It was as much his fault as their's. It was not up to him what he was born as. But tales of the human world, often made him curious. The stories often came from his big brother Rio. But, much to Shino's dismay, Rio hated humans much like their father. The stories Rio told were ones of great hatred. On how it was painfully obvious how much the blonde hated them.

But one tale, Shino's father had told him, one Rio never spoke of. Rio had once angered their father greatly. As punishment Rio was sent to a human town and forced to live as one until he died. Although, the purple haired boy had heard stories of it before. Sometimes, the gods themselves would go down to the mortal realm and live a human life until they died. More often than not they would take away memories of their godliness until they reawoke in their true forms after death.

Shino's father had done that to Rio. But he was far to angry to take away Rio's memory. Rio lived hundreds of human lives remembering what he was, and what he should have been able to do. Needless to say, after the first few lives, the blonde learned to keep him mouth shut about the matter. Humans didn't think that gods did such a thing. It wasn't the best life his brother had lived. But then again, that was long before Shino was born. Noe the only thing the blonde did that annoyed their father was dott on the purple haired boy.

That night, after a day of loneliness, Shino paced outside of his father's bedroom chamber. He was well aware of Murasame's red eyes following him up and down the hall. He paced back and forth, eyebrows kniited together. No matter how much he walked, he couldn't think of a way to piss his dad off enough to get sent to the mortal realm.

Yet, he had the feeling that if he just asked, his father would give in easily. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. His mind shouted at him. 'Just ask.'

So he lifted his small pale hand to the door and knocked. Murasame's wings fluttered the moment he did, as the raven took off. The door creaked open, to reveal his fathers giant golden bed.

"Father?" His voice was small.

"Come in, my son." The older gods' voice boomed. His voice shook the earth, as some would say, with it's might.

Shino felt his arm fall to his side as he moved one leg forward. He didn't come into his father's personal chamber very often, nor did the elder one let many into his room. Even as his son, Shino had been turned away many times.

"Father, I wish to ask you something." He tilted his head wearily. His hands formed two small fists as he looked up into his father's yellow eyes. The same cat like eyes he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you little guest reviewer. <strong>

**I appreciate feed back.**

**Disclaimer- we already know**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Forget me, not_

Part three

Winter meetings

When Shino awoke, he was covered in snow, although he shook most of it off while sitting up. The brilliant light of the country stars shown down making everything glow. His yellow eyes darted up to the tree next to him. This place felt so familiar, but distant at the same time. His long purple hair glistened as it flowed out like ribbons along the freezing whiteness.

He cocked his head to the side. He had purple hair? That was unusual. Or was it? He knew his name, but what else was there?

After a few moments puzzling over the matter, he flopped back down in the snow. He didn't understand what he was doing here. He also could not recall most of his life.

"Oi!" A somewhat deep voice called out to him. To the left, the snow crunched beneath handwoven leather made snow boots. Deep blue eyes stared at him as the figure came closer.

Shino glared at the foggy person. Well at least he thought it was called a person. He couldn't remember why he knew that. With shivering limbs he pushed himself up. The light dust of snow that had covered him fell to his lap.

"Oi!" The person called again. His voice hinted with concern. "What are you doing out here?"

Shino looked around. He didn't think he knew the person, he wasn't even sure that the man was talking to him. For some strange reason he felt as though he should have been invisible. His voice was weak when he found that their was no one else to answer the question. "Me?"

"No the snow on the ground." The male said sarcastically. "Yes you."

"Oh, um, I'm not to sure." He said honestly.

"I haven't seen you around the village. Where are you headed too?"

Shino rubbed his head, shaking the whiteness from his soaked locks. "I'm not sure..."

"Your name?" The other looked at him with worry filling his eyes.

"Shino." He answers immediately before adding in a shy tone. "I think."

"Hello Shino." The other smiled bending down to offer a hand to the small boy. "I'm Sosuke, would you like to come home to warm up until we find your family?"

Shino nodded. He could tell, even though his memories were a blank, that he was happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

><p>Rio stormed through the halls of his fathers palace. His long blonde hair whipping in the wind behind him. His features obviously upset. The white robes that adorned his flying open with each and every turn.<p>

"Father!" His voice echoed out as his hands pushed open the golden doors to his father's thrown room.

"What is it now Rio?" The yellow eyed god sighed annoyed as he waved away a servant.

"You sent Shino to the human world? How could you!" Rio exclaimed.

"He was intent on going. Unlike you, the tiniest things can make him happy. It's only for a few months, go to sleep, he'll be back before you know it."

"Are you forcing his to die a human death to come back?" Rio bit his lip, not wanting to think of the pain that would cause his little brother.

"That is the only way. Worry not, Rio, I have given his a body that will not last long. And should you miss him that much, go down a watch him. Ah, Shino would leave for weeks at a time to watch those silly humans. I will never understand..."

Rio gave the elder god a glare before he left the room. Making his way back through the corridors, he found himself in the garden. His blue eyes watched the sky of their realm.

"Murasame." He called out in a gentle voice.

Black wings fluttered from the tree in the center of the garden, beady red eyes watched the older brother. "Yes, Rio-dono?"

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"Yes." Murasame cawed.

"I wish to see him. Take me." He demanded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In case anyone is thinking it, yes I know it's so short... but for a good reason.<em>**

**_Thank you guest reviewer for commenting and my lovely two followers. Thank you so much._**

**_Disclaimer- nononono_**


End file.
